


当我在写伏哈PWP的时候我在写什么

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: Out of Character [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW
Summary: 蛇的部分我去搜了但最后一定还会有问题（/私设），大家就当无事发生过( ´艸｀)





	当我在写伏哈PWP的时候我在写什么

蛇冰冷的躯干绕着男孩精实的身躯慢条斯理地一圈一圈缠上去，暧昧地缓慢摩擦。蛇鳞和布料细微的摩擦声都让哈利浑身绷紧，更不用说贴着他脸颊嘶嘶作响的蛇信子。这只极灵性的魔法生物好像在识别味道似地用舌头探索他裸露在外的皮肤。

 

意识到这点的哈利突然发现蛇贴着他屁股的部位有不符合冷血动物的灼热，他梗着脖子去看，发现蛇腹的生殖裂往外鼓起。哈利绝望了：谁来把这条认知障碍的毒蛇赶走？！他们两个甚至不是一个物种！

 

那条显然正处于发情期的蛇好像对他很满意地晃了晃脑袋，毒牙勾着哈利的裤边（男孩吓得要休克过去）半撕半扯地让包裹他圆润臀部的布料飞快地报废了。

 

大蛇的两根半阴茎从肉裂里翻出来，压在哈利下身敏感的皮肤上。哈利气都不敢喘一下，他甚至能感受到那两根大家伙湿润的带有勾刺的顶端，还有略显粗糙的表面。他脸都快憋红的时候被硬塞了一个果子，顿时小脑袋更晕了，身子也无力挣扎。

 

就在男孩陷入一种晕乎乎的状态中时，一根半阴茎挤进他臀瓣之间，用力顶进了一点；另一根则插入他的腿缝，在他条件反射的夹紧下满意地开始来回抽插。大蛇只消紧一紧身子哈利的胯部就被迫摁向它的下腹，它扭动着深入浅出，很快男孩柔软的屁股就挨到蛇身上，微红的入口将半阴茎吞含到根。两根阴茎在体内外一齐摩擦起来的刺激让哈利马上跪趴在地上，因为灼热的摩擦而发出痛苦的呜咽。

 

男孩被束缚了四肢，只能被动地承受侵犯。雄性蛇类的生殖器上有凸起的纹路，用來抓住雌性性器官的内壁，防止雌性在交配過程中扭动而使雄性生殖器滑脱出来。哈利痛得嘶嘶抽气，不用看也知道里面受伤了，抽出来的阴茎上有点血丝，浅淡的血腥味和性的味道让大蛇攻击性地露出毒牙，但它又矛盾地放慢了速度让男孩适应。细致缓慢的抽插带来近似刮磨的酥麻感觉，哈利的后穴为了避免更多伤口而渐渐分泌出肠液，原先只有一点血液和蛇的体液做润滑的甬道变得更加湿滑，男孩的呻吟慢慢软下来，瘫在柔软的草地上勉强弓着身子颤抖，潮红的肉体被保护性地缠得密不透风，黑蛇在哈利身上慢慢滑动着，与其近乎优雅的动作不同，两根阴茎粗鲁地在他身体内外发泄欲望，坚硬的性器大力戳刺男孩柔软的部位。

 

这真的……太舒服了，哈利完全控制不住声音，穴壁下脆弱敏感的腺体被粗暴地来回碾压，每一次阴茎灼热的全根没入都会给予强烈的撑胀感，穴口肌肉不受控制地咬紧将它塞满的性器。男孩两条腿被牢牢缠在一起，另一根在他腿间抽插，挤压过他紧绷的阴囊，和硬得流水的阴茎互相摩擦。遭受夹击的他很快就射出来，没一会又被干得颤巍巍硬起，羞耻地感觉到体液从后穴口和性器顶端不争气地淌了一地还沾湿了一部分黑亮的蛇鳞，交媾引起的黏腻细碎的水声好像贴着耳膜响起似的响亮。

 

“嗯……唔……啊啊”

 

红肿的穴壁和大腿内侧的皮肤被摩擦得发痛，让哈利哭到哽咽。男孩温暖细嫩的肉穴紧紧地吞咽大蛇的阴茎，细滑的腿间皮肤也让另一根微微颤抖起来，黑蛇嘶嘶地加紧了束缚又慢慢放松，冰凉的蛇信子游走在男孩的胸口、脖颈和脸颊上，哈利因为嘴角的湿冷触感迷糊地睁开眼睛，就看到大蛇退开脑袋直勾勾地盯住自己，脑袋还没转过来就被刺激得发出一声尖叫。

 

他被后穴里突然大了一圈的东西噎了一口气，它胀起来的勾刺挂住穴壁，轻轻勃动着将温凉的蛇精灌进红肿的后穴深处，腿间夹着的那根慢了一步也高潮了，腥涩的液体一股股射到哈利满是泪水的脸蛋上，男孩没法给自己擦脸，沾满精液的味道晕了过去。

 

**

 

哈利•詹姆斯•波特，现在是哈利•意外脱离处男之身•波特，满脸麻木地发现昨天的一切都不是自己的梦。

 

梅林啊，哈利心如死灰，谁能想到自己会被一条蛇开了苞？而且还不只一回，可能他需要再睡一觉换一个醒来的方式。努力无视后穴湿润黏腻的感觉，挣扎着爬起来想离开是非之地的男孩眼角瞥到身旁的什么东西，扭过头一看。

 

梅！林！的！蛋蛋！！为什么他身边突然出现了一个裸体的男人？那人睡得很深，稍长的柔顺黑发半掩着他的脸，这样也能看出来他是个相貌相当出众的男子。

 

被美色耽误了好一会儿的哈利•外貌协会•波特满脸通红心跳加速地把视线移开，男人的直觉告诉他，再不走他的屁股又要遭殃了。他尽可能悄咪咪地把男人搭在他腰上的手（为什么他刚刚没发现？）挪开，扶着酸痛的腰准备溜走的时候，一只手把他扯回去，一双熟悉的竖瞳与他相对：“你要去哪里？”

**Author's Note:**

> 蛇的部分我去搜了但最后一定还会有问题（/私设），大家就当无事发生过( ´艸｀)


End file.
